


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 1 | Crankiplier/Flower Au

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, Ficmas, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: A strange man walks into the flower shop one day...I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 1's prompts where Crankiplier in a flower au. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 1 | Crankiplier/Flower Au

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

One day Mark decided to quit his office job to work on what he loved most, flowers. Not as a gardener though, but as a florist. He had his own little shop on the outskirts of downtown. The shop was made out of an old house but in one of those neighborhoods that had small houses that are now businesses. He had employees that love their job because mark was just so happy and silly, it made coming in everyday a different experience  
One day a man walking in.  
Oh my god! Mark thought. His hair was blue like water. My hair is red like flames! I need to meet him!  
Mark had stupid reasons for things, but everyone went along with it.  
“Hello!” Mark said as he came up to the man. “I am Mark. How may i help you?”  
The man looked a little skittish. “I guess i am looking for flowers.”  
He is so hot. Mark thought. Well, my hair is red like fire so that makes me hot. Mark is often confusing. He is also kind of adorable. Like a little deer.  
“I just hear of this beautiful house shop full of flowers, ” the man said said “and I haven't had the chance to check it out yet.”  
“Well, here is it!” mark said stretching out his arms. The man smiled at the gesture.  
“Hello, I am Ethan.’ he said and held out his hand Mark shook it.  
So soft hands. Mark thought.  
Ethan bite his lip. “okay, I actually came here because I heard of the owner.”  
THAT IS ME! Mark thought. HE IS TALKING ABOUT ME! “Oh really?” he asked.  
“I have been lonely some years and some of my friends suggested I come and check him out.” Ethan said. “But they never said when he would be here.”  
Mark works everyday all day unlike most store owners. It isn't that he didn't trust his employees, he just like working.  
“He is working to day.” Mark said with a smile. Wonder how long it takes him?  
“They said he was about my height. Had black hair but the top was dyed red-”  
Now he realizes. Mark thought. “So, what did you want to ask?” Ethan became pink. Oh gees I scared him. Mark thought “Here have my business card.” he slipped one into Ethan's hand. “Call me.” mark said and walked away.


End file.
